diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Dominator
The Dominator, or Turret, is a large tank that spawns in Domination and Tag game modes. In Domination, if your team captures all of the Dominators, your team wins. Although, in Tag Mode, capturing the Dominator is not the win condition. Since the 25th of August, the Dominator is a playable entity. If your team captures a Dominator, be the fastest to press the H key to take control of the Dominator. Also since 26th August, it appeared in Tag Mode. Dominator Variants As of August 26th update, they added 3 new types of dominators. See them below. DestDom.png|A regular Dominator A1f456eGunnerDominator.png|A Gunner Dominator 1a546gzLauncherDominator.png|A Trapper Dominator TagDom.png|A Trapper Dominator in Tag Mode A real shield.PNG|A Trapper Dominator with a Tri-Trapper. Design Destroyer Dominator This Dominator feautres a circle as its body in a hexagon with a short barrel in front. Its color is dependent on which team captures it and the hexagon is always black. Gunner Dominator The Gunner Dominator features a circle base in a hexagon with three barrels in front. The barrel in the middle is longer and wider than the the other barrels. Its color is dependent on which team captures it and the hexagon is always black. Trapper Dominator This variant features a circular base in a hexagon which is surrounded by eight equal-sized launchers. Each launcher faces a diffirent direction. Its color is dependent on which team captures it and the hexagon is always black. Technical Stats The Dominator is a tank that has unknown stats. It is level 75 and can't level up further, so it's not wise to farm while being one. It has 3000 health points with a weak healing factor. It can't move. It has high Bullet Damage, Penetration and Size too, being greater than even a Hybrid or Destroyer while the size is equal. Also its bullets can be knocked by enemy bullets or drones. However, its Reload and Bullet Speed are lower than a Hybrid or Destroyer. Its field of vision is slightly larger than a Sniper. Behavior The Dominator, when AI controlled, targets the closest enemy. Even if an another player comes closer or the player himself or herself gets away, the Dominator will continue to target the player until the player goes out of its field of view. However when a Domintor get contested or change team, they will ignore their current target and attack the closest person to the Dominator. They proritize players but if there are no players, it targets the shapes, bosses or Arena Closers. If the game is over and you manage to decrease its health to 0, it won’t be contested. Instead, it will be destroyed leaving nothing but the hexagon which the Dominator is normally placed on (Right picture). Gameplay In Domination, these tanks are used as control points. They start off neutral, but any team can capture it by lowering its health to 0. Once the Dominator is under that team’s control, it can no longer damage that team. The team can shoot through the Dominator, but the enemy still can’t. In order to capture a Dominator from the enemy team, you need to drop its health to 0 twice. When you do it for the first time, the Dominator will turn back to neutral mode. When you do that for the second time, the Dominator will be owned by your team. Whichever team lands the last blow on a contested Dominator will capture it. In the latest update, if you press H before other players do, you will take control of a Dominator on your team, at the cost of losing the control of your tank, which will be destroyed slowly. This update also added a Dominator in the center of the Tag Mode map, but capturing it is not essential to win. Strategy *'Strong against : '''Slow tanks, low DPS, melee builds. *'Weak against : 'Fast tanks, high DPS, long range classes. The best strategy is to swarm the Dominators. Your team should attack with all single-point troops (such as the Triplet or the Destroyer) and guard with crowd control troops (such as the Octo Tank). The “point troops” will cause massive damage to the Dominator while the crowd controls will prevent the opposing team from recapturing it. Also, try to avoid the bullets from the Dominators, it will do grievous damage, if not kill you outright. ]] Assuming that the player has put some points into Movement Speed, they can simply distract the Dominator by avoiding the projectiles, as the projectiles fired are very slow. Try to not do this in front of teammates, as the projectile can accidentally hit them, most likely destroying them. If you get to level 45 and have Octo Tank, a nice tactic is to stay in the middle of a Dominator and shoot enemies. Another strategy is to use Max HP, Health Regen, Reload, and Bullet Damage. Get to the opposing side’s Dominator, use one side for the Dominator and the other for the other tanks. Two tanks with high reload and penetration could move a Dominator's bullets and not get hit like say Triplet and Gunner or any high reload classes. If you like to stay hidden, use the Manager or the Stalker. Just camp out at your base and protect a ''Dominator. However, enemy Dominators can see hidden tanks, so don’t think you can get away with it. Be extremely cautious when you’re camping near your own dominators, as most tanks that capture dominators are usually Penta Shots, Sprayers or other spray-and-pray tanks. The large amount of bullets fired from these tanks can unintentionally hit you, forcing you to relocate your camping zone, otherwise you will be destroyed. History * In very old versions of Domination, neutral dominators were gray and the message said "The (Location) Dominator is now controlled by a mysterious group". This still occurs when a Boss Tank kills a dominator. * As of the 22nd of August update, the Dominator's AI still proritize players, but if there is none, they can target the Polygons, Bosses, or even Arena Closers. * As of the August 25th update, players can control a taken Dominator of their team as if it was a controlled tank, but still can't move. * The 26th August's update added a Dominator in the center of the Tag Mode map, and a few more types of Dominators : ** A Dominator similar to a big Octo Tank, but with Launchers instead of barrels. Traps vanish in 10 seconds and are launched automatically, even when a player controls the tank and turns off Auto Fire. ** A Dominator that keeps the trapezoid barrel base, but the cannon is replaced by three Gunner barrels, the center one being wider and longer. The Bullet Damage is similar to Gunner's, but Bullet Penetration is higher. ** Though the gunner dominator's center barrel is wider and longer, the bullet it shoots is the same as the others' bullets. *** This is further indication that diep.io takes place in a universe with 3 dimensions, and the barrels are stacked in a triangle, like a minigun with 3 barrels. The center barrel looks wider and longer because it is closer to the camera's perspective. 1a546gzLauncherDominator.png A1f456eGunnerDominator.png Trivia * If you use a Smasher, you can hide under a Dominator. * A Dominator's death screen is special. When they die, the death screen doesn't show how long time they were alive, how much score they have and etc. * Its base, Traps, the Smasher, Landmine and previously the Mega Smasher are the only hexagons in the game. * If a Dominator's health's reaches 0 when the arena is closed, it will disappear. But the area’s and minimap’s tile color of the dominator stays the same. In the 25th August, it was updated. Now it gets contested instead. * Dominators are now known as level 75 tanks due to the update that allowed you to control them. * Dominators are slightly movable. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Domination